1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser beam machining system and, more particularly, to a cover apparatus of a laser beam machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cover apparatus for covering a machining part is provided in a laser beam machine to protect an operator from the reflection of a laser beam and to insulate gas and splutter generated during machining.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a laser beam machine provided with a conventional cover apparatus, and FIG. 11 is an explanatory drawing showing the opening and closing states of the cover apparatus.
The laser beam machine designated by reference number 10 has a table (not shown) provided on a base 12. The table is set in a manner in which it is capable of moving along an x-axis linking a frontal end 12A and a rear end 12B of the base 12 in the longitudinal direction. Built on the base 12 is a column 14 which straddles the table. A machining head (not shown) is supported by the column 14 in a manner in which the machining head is capable of moving along a y-axis, which crosses at a right angle with the x-axis on a plane parallel to the table, and along a z-axis, which is vertical to the table. A laser oscillator 16 attached to the column 14 oscillates and supplies a laser beam to the machining head.
Provided on the rear side of the base 12 are such equipment as a power unit 20, a chiller unit 22 for treating cooling water and a laser beam power supply 24.
Operations of each equipment of the laser beam machine 10 are controlled by a controller 26, which contains a numerical controller, provided at the front of the column 14.
The table is set in a manner in which it is capable of moving across the entire length of the base 12 along the x-axis, though the length of the table in the x-axis direction is set to approximately half of the moving distance. A cover apparatus 30 that covers the whole face of the table is mounted above the table.
The cover apparatus 30 is provided with windows 34, comprised of a semi-transparent material, at appropriate positions of the body of the cover. One side of the cover apparatus 30 is mounted to the base 12 in a manner in which the cover apparatus can be freely turned by means of hinges, etc. Accordingly, the cover apparatus 30 opens and closes as shown by arrow R and untreated works are fed onto the table or machined works are removed from the table by moving the works in the direction of arrow A from the front of the laser beam machine.
Works loaded onto the table are machined by the machining head provided underneath the column 14. The table moves in the x-axis direction toward the rear end portion 12B of the base 12 going underneath the column 14.
The upper face of the table at this state is also covered by another cover apparatus 40. Another window 42 comprised of a semi-transparent material is provided at an appropriate position of this second cover apparatus 40 and this cover apparatus 40 is mounted in a manner in which it can be freely opened by means of hinges, etc.